Autumn
by xMikalax
Summary: Yeah.. I can't think of a good title. Anyway, this is a fanfic about my OC Autumn, a female kittypet who joins the mysterious LeafClan. While life in the clan is great, Autumn feels like she doesn't belong and runs back to her house with her twolegs. But will tragic circumstances cause Autumn to return to the clan in their time of need? I suck at summaries too if you havent noticed


*****KITTYPETS*****

Autumn(fur)- My main character :) A ginger she-cat tortiseshell with a white underbelly and paws. Blue eyes. Was a kittypet who was taken in by LeafClan's leader, Cinderstar. She is always a bundle of energy and very curious. Is fairly brave for being born a kittypet. She is Skittles' loving sister.

Lolly- A white she-cat with dark gray on her ears, back of her head, and all of her tail. Two large gray spots, one on each side of her body. She is very spoiled, but is still very caring towards her twolegs (even if they don't feed her her favorite wet food daily). She secretly likes Boo, and everyone knows but him (and vice versa)

Boo- A jet black tom with green eyes. Very playful with a large bushy tail. Is very immature sometimes, and secretly likes Lolly.

Scarlet- A long furred red/brown speckled she cat with green eyes. Is Autumn's best friend before she leaves to live with LeafClan. Is very sweet and tender. Is shy and quiet most of the time, but when she does speak, it's always for her worry of others.

Bailey- A golden/brown tabby tom with golden eyes. Is very fat and lazy. Rarely comes out of his home to see other cats. He is almost as spoiled as Lolly, but is grumpy, sarcastic and rude most of the time. Autumn and Scarlet used to go to his house when they were young to hear his wacky stories of when he had energy.

Buttercup- A pale golden tabby she cat with green eyes. Is more of a loner than a rogue or kittypet, though she tend to trust Skittles more than anyone else. She doesn't talk much at all, even if she is in pain, since her brother was hit by a car.

Skittles- A tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes. Very young and eccentric about everything. He is very sad when his sister, Autumn, goes to join LeafClan, but puts on a happy face so no one knows how he really feels. Has a keen interest in Buttercup and always likes to make cats (especially Buttercup and Autumn) laugh.

* * *

*****LEAFCLAN*****

* * *

**Leader:**  
Cinderstar- Husky black tom. Green eyes. Very strict leader, but he has his soft sides. He's especially warm towards his mate, Sorrelheart, and his brother, Stonefeather. He wants what's best for his clan, but he can make rash decisions when it comes to other clans.

* * *

**Deputy:**  
Ashfur- LeafClan's deputy. More levelheaded than Cinderstar. A gray tom with dark "flecks of ash" on his fur. Blue eyes. Shows utmost loyalty to his leader, but gets irritated when Cinderstar charges blindly into things. He cares deeply for his mate, Pebbleleaf.

* * *

**Medicne Cat:**  
Stonefeather- LeafClan's medicine cat. He's a light gray tom with gentle amber eyes. Also Cinderstar's brother. He is very thoughtful and considerate, unlike his polar opposite brother. Rainpaw's mentor.

* * *

**Apprentices:**  
Autumnpaw(fur)- My main character :) A ginger she-cat tortiseshell with a white underbelly and paws. Blue eyes. Was a kittypet who was taken in by LeafClan's leader, Cinderstar. She is always a bundle of energy and very curious. Get's her friends Lightningpaw and Rainpaw in trouble a lot. Frostclaw's apprentice.

Lightningpaw(stripe)- A small gray tom with a dark black stripe running from his nose to the tip of his tail. Green eyes. Very energetic, but very obedient. He's very reluctant to follow Autumnpaw and his sister, Rainpaw, out on their crazy adventures. Somewhat cowardly, but can be courageous when his friends or kin are in trouble. Pebbleleaf's apprentice.

Rainpaw(tail)- Lightningpaw's brother. A dark gray-blue she-cat with amber eyes. The wildest, most outrageous of her friends. Instantly became friends with Autumnpaw when she joined LeafClan. Is very accepting and kind to others and isn't judgemental. Stonefeather is her mentor.

Briarpaw(Briarsong)- A light brown, tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes. Can be stuck up and rude. She tends to think she is the prettiest cat out there, and often tries to talk herself out of any situation. She isn't very adventurous and would rather stick to being around camp. She dislikes Autumnpaw because she believes "kittypets are weaklings and just cause trouble for the clans!". Looks up to her mentor, Honeystone.

Lionpaw(Lionfang)- A long-furred, very large, creamy-golden tom with amber eyes. He is an excellent fighter. At first glance, he looks fierce, mean. To those who know him, they know he is a big sweet-heart. He is very optimistic, and its rare to upset him. He is loyal to his clan and friends and would do anything to protect them. Apprentice to Galeblaze.

Skypaw(Skybreeze)A blue-gray she-cat with white paws, tail tip, and ear tips. Sky blue eyes. She is very energetic and loves to be outside of camp. She has long legs, making her a fast runner. She is very playful and cheerful. She is often one to try to make others laugh. Apprentice to Moleclaw.

* * *

**Warriors:**  
Frostclaw - A pure white she-cat who got her name not only from her pelt, but from her grumpy and snappy attitude. Has one blue and one green eye. Very demanding and rude most of the time. A very strict mentor to Autumnpaw.

Pebbleleaf - A dark brown she-cat with amber eyes. Is a strict mentor, but no where near as rude as Frostclaw. Is very patient with Lightningpaw, but makes him train more often than the other apprentices. Mate to Ashpelt. Sister of Honeystone.

Honeystone - A creamy blonde she-cat with green eyes. Is very flirtatious towards the male warriors, even the ones with mates. Can sometimes be very ditzy, but can fight fiercely if in the situation (or if annoying kits disturb her beauty naps). Sister of Pebbleleaf. Briarpaw's mentor.

Flamepelt - A very egotistic ginger tom with green eyes. Is very charismatic and bold, but is quite the "chicken" when it comes to birds. Flirts constantly with Honeystone. Thinks very highly of himself and overexxagerates when he tells stories to kits and apprentices.

Mistyfern- Bright blue-grey she-cat with yellow eyes. Opstimistic and playful she-cat who HATES hunting, she has no patience! She doesn't really like fighting either, and wants to stay in the nursery and have lots of kits. Close friend of Tigerleap

Tigerleap- Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Playful and kind, and can jump very, VERY far, and is therefore is AWESOME at hunting. Great at fighting, but is not that strong, just fast. Close friend of Mistyfern.

Galeblaze- Pale grey tom with dark yellow eyes. Brother of Fernshade and Moleclaw. Quiet and shy, but excellent at fighting, but never fights unless forced to, always trys to make peace first. Lionpaw's mentor.

Moleclaw- Dark grey tom with yellow eyes. Loud and obnoxious, and decent at fighting, but terrible at hunting because he doesn't know when to shut up. Surprisingly patient. Brother of Fernshade and Galebreeze. Mentor to Skypaw.

Maplefern- A golden-brown she-cat with bright amber eyes. She is very sweet and motherly. She loves being around kits and helping out younger cats. Maplefern is a younger warrior, but she wants a family of her own someday. She isn't much of a fighter because she hates hurting others, but she is an excellent hunter.

Nightwillow- A jet black tom with white paws and blue eyes. He is very wise and experienced. He is one to go to if you need help. He is oftenly quiet and distant, but he knows much. He is a good-hearted cat who wishes to serve his clan as good as he can.

Cloudflame- A pure white tom with amber eyes. He is very short-tempered and snaps easily. He is a fierce cat, who is great at fighting. He dislikes younger cats, and is easily annoyed with them. He can be very rude at times.

Oakfoot- A dark brown, tabby tom with a white belly and yellow eyes. He has long legs and is a very fast runner. This makes him excellent when hunting. He is a kind, loyal tom with is determined to do his best in the clan. He is a very devoted warrior. Fernshade's mate.

* * *

**Queens:**  
Sorrelheart- Cinderstar's beautiful mate. A red-brown she-cat with green-blue eyes. Is very bold and proud, but can be gentle and soothing to those in pain or suffering. She is excited for the close birth of her kits. She is impatient to become a warrior again, though. Mother of Ravenkit, Oakkit, Goldenkit, and Berrykit

Fernshade-Light grey she-cat with yellow eyes. Very shy but excellent at hunting. Surprisingly a bit stuck up, but mostly modest. Sister of Galeblaze and Moleclaw. Mate to Oakfoot. Mother of her 3 moon old kits Stormkit, Owlkit, and

* * *

**Kits:**  
Ravenkit: Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Oakkit: Dark brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes.

Goldenkit- Golden tabby she cat with blue eyes.

Berrykit: Small, she cat that looks exactly like her mother.

Stormkit: Dark gray tom. Yellow eyes.

Owlkit: Speckled, light brown she cat with amber eyes.

Shadowkit- Black she cat with a white chest. and muzzle. Yellow eyes.

* * *

**Elders:**  
Twistedtail- Twistedtail is an old elder who got his name when his tail was run over by a car as a kit. He is a brown tom with dark stripes down his back. Amber eyes. He is very cautious and doesn't like going outside his den. Very twitchy and anti-social. If Sandheart didn't check on him daily, no one would know he was there.

Sandheart- A she-cat with a golden pelt with darker gold stripes down her back. Green eyes. She is the only other elder at the present besides her brother, Twistedtail. She always frets and worries about others, especially kits and appentices, since her brother's accident.


End file.
